


Picking Up My Hot Teacher Boyfriend

by RavenBloodwolf



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And right out the door, College kids are shit, Idk how to tag anymore, Just talking about hot teacher is, Kinda Oblivious Jonas, M/M, Possessive Mitch, Protective Mitch, Shitty College kids, They're so cute like omg, What even?, Will most likely write more Mitjo in the future, au kinda, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloodwolf/pseuds/RavenBloodwolf
Summary: Jonas is a photography substitute teacher at the local university. He has quite the fan club. Mitch does not approve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> It's been forever since I've posted anything on here. So I apologize for the lackluster of this fic you're about to read.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote this kinda fast. Just got inspired by Mar’s older versions of them, when Jonas says ‘he’s not as mean as he looks’. 
> 
> Add the cannon of Mitch being super possessive (not the horrible, abusive way but the ‘I let my baby handle it but I’ll swoop down like a fucking mother eagle protecting her nest’ kind of way) and you get this. Also, no powers. I’ll probably do one with their powers later honestly. It’s been awhile since I’ve published anything, but please enjoy. Constructive comments are welcomed ^^

“Professor Jonas is so cute!” 

“I know! I swear he was blushing, when I said his work was incredible.”

Mitch gritted his teeth as he overheard the group of freshmen talk about his Spots. 

He got off work early at the garage to pick Jonas up from his first day of substitute teaching. His poor little baby had been panicking the night before, worrying about stupid shit, like what if the kids didn’t like him. It took Mitch grabbing him by his middle and manhandling him onto his lap to stop him from wearing a hole in the living room floor. 

Despite making crude comments and berating Spots about his fears, the tall male was actually concerned. What if one of those dick specks tried to give Jojo a hard time? His compassionate, emotional little sweetroll wouldn’t take hostility from a bunch of condom malfunctions well and would let them push him around to get their way. 

And to make it worse, he wouldn’t even give much of a fight - this was a trial after all. The regular prof was out sick and they might not come back. This could be a permanent job for him, if Jonas did alright. If he did anything bordering misconduct, the university could blacklist him. He wouldn’t be able to get a teaching job anywhere in the state.

And that could not happen. Not if Mitch could prevent it.

So here he was: here to pick up Spots from his last class of the day, standing a few feet from the door with a box containing a slice of vanilla crème mousse cake from that fancy as hell bakery all the way downtown that he likes so much, in his hand. 

Listening to these waste of oxygen bags gushing about his man. 

Why did he give up smoking? He could so use the nicotine right about now.

“And when he bent down to pick up his pen? Let me just say, I have never seen a fatter ass.”

The girl of the group giggled. “Yeah, did you see Bobby’s face when he did? I think he got like, half chubbed.”

“I did not!” A guy – Mitch could only guess as Bobby – pushed her away from him playfully. 

Even from where he was, Mitch could see the blush creeping up the kid’s neck. He clenched his other hand that wasn’t holding the cake box, anger vibrating.

“Oh, please! If you had leaned any further, you would’ve been on the floor, ass in the air.”

Bobby –with his stupid mop of red hair that looked like stings of yarn, ugh- rubbed the back of his flushing neck. “Yeah, well…,”

“I guess you won’t be skipping any classes now, huh?” The only other guy of the group chuckled, slapping the others back. “Just don’t flirt too much, alright? Unlike you, the rest of us aren’t taking this class for shits and giggles.”

“Hey! I happen to like art. I just…happen to find the more traditional aspect more appealing.”

The girl from before snorted. “Yeah. Like Greek paintings, perhaps? Or those tiny statues of naked ‘wrestlers’ you have in your dorm room?” She turned towards the other guy. “Imagine if he could get an au natural portrait of our sweet prof.”

“You really think Professor Jonas would let me draw him nude?” Bobby seemed to get really fucking excited about the aspect of drawing his fucking Spots naked.

Oh…oh, he’s going to kill him. He’s going to kill every-fucking-body.

Just as Mitch took a menacing step forward, the door opened.

And out came Jonas, in his all his pure, radiant glory. Mitch felt his anger wan at the sight of his sweet baby boy, all dolled up with his best jacket, soft yellow and white striped shirt and fitting dark jeans that does things to his heart whenever Jonas decide to wear them. He saw that he was also wearing his glasses, the black frames making him look even more adorable than normal.

His arms were ladled with binders and his shoulder bag was brimming with them as well. He seemed to be struggling as he tried to lock up and like a switch going off in his head, Mitch changed directions and made his way over to the smaller male. Making sure to elbow goddamn Bobby on his way over, the taller male easily snatched a couple binders from Spot’s arms with his large hand.

Blinking rapidly, Jonas looked up to see who took the binders from him, before his full lips parted into a wide smile. Mitch’s heart skipped a couple a beats whenever he received that brilliant smile.

“Mitch! This is-what are you even-?”

“Surprised, Spots?” Teeth showing in a crooked grin, Mitch dipped low to press his lips against Jonas’. Jonas hums a little and Mitch forces his tongue in, keeping one eye towards the now silent group.

The others looked shocked but it was Bobby who won the cake. He looked completely blown away; eyes wide, face pale and shoulder slumped as his bottom lip warbled like he was about to cry. Smirking inwardly, he finally broke the kiss, admiring the deep flush that dusted Spot’s cheeks and neck.

Gold eye sparkled behind dark frames as Jonas gave a breathy chuckle.

“I’m very surprised. I thought you had that important client today?”

“Finished sooner than I thought, so I took the rest of the day off.” Mitch shrugged, rising the hand that held the cake box. “Got you something to celebrate your first day teaching.”

Eyes widening, Jonas turned to lock the door quickly before turning around and all but snatching the box. “Is this Celestè au Café? Mitch, you shouldn’t have.” Jonas blushed, looking down bashfully.

“Anything for my Baby,” He slung his arm around the other waist as he began to lead him out the building, but was stopped by a voice calling out to them.

“Hi, Professor.” Jonas turned to face the trio of brats were still standing behind them.

Mitch wanted so badly to just continue on their way, to ignore these rejects and just go home and cuddle with his little Spots. But Jonas stopped before he could get him to keep walking and gave the girl a small smile.

“Hello, Michelle. Tim, Bobby. Did you three have any questions about the assignment for next week?”

“Um, no.” She looked over to Mitch, but quickly looked back to the other man. “We were wondering, who your…charming friend was?”

Mitch ground his teeth together, looking over his shoulder to glare at the trio. The girl and guy seemed content to avoid his gaze, but fucking Bobby stared him down. Eyes narrowed, chin titled up like he the fucking to. Teeth clenched, the tall male turned to face the little shit stain head on. Seemingly oblivious to the stare down, Jonas gave Michelle a bashful grin. 

“O-oh, well…Wow. O-ok. Well, this-this is Mitch, my -,”

“Boyfriend.” Mitch lips stretched into a snarl as he turned his gaze to Michelle. “I’m Joey’s boyfriend.”

Jonas looked over to him, eyebrows furrowing as if he just realized that something was wrong. Mitch only smiled at his questioning gaze before he raised his eyes back to the trio. Narrowing them, he let his smile be replaced with a frown as he took a menacing step forward. The boy and Michelle started, each taking a step back. Bobby kept his ground, though his body seemed to shrink in fear.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Mitch took another step forward, lips stretching into a too wide smile that showed too much teeth. His voice dipped to a low growl, so that Jonas couldn’t hear. “I worry about my baby, ya know. Assholes like to think that just because he’s friendly and sweet to them, that he’s free.”

He let his gaze travel from one, to another before settling on fucking, shit turd Bobby. “So, I need you three to promise me, that you’ll watch out for my Joey. I don’t want to leave him alone if I get locked up for murdering a fucker just cause he stared at his ass for too long.”

The three seemed to become pale simultaneously. Bobby especially seemed the most rattled, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he had a look that reminding Mitch of a deer who was looking down the barrel of a gun. Mitch gave a small nod, pleased that they understood that he overheard their discussion only moments before and knew that he meant what he said about going to jail. It took a moment before Michelle and the other nodded their assent before dragging their shell-shocked friend away.

Once the trio rounded the corner, Jonas turned towards Mitch, a confused pout on his face.

“Mitch?”

Smiling, he simply shrugged and began to lead his boyfriend to the exit doors.

“They probably had some term papers to write or something. You gonna tell me about you’re day or what? I bought Celete u Calf. You owe me that much.”

“Celestè au Café,” the other corrected, before launching into a full blown geek out about how the day went; about how the kids were nice to him and how talented several of them were.

Mitch just nodded along, only half listening as gave a few students the stink eye as they gawked at their general direction as they made it to their cars parked only a few spaces apart. He decided that he would have to come pick Spots up more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch goes to pick up Jonas once again and good news awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it gets hella gay and sappy sweet at the end. Enjoy it.
> 
> Fun Fact Time!
> 
> When I first saw the pairing name, I pronounced it "mojito" for some reason lol. I swear I thought it was spelled that way for a second but I saw it was actually Mitjo. Lmao

Mitch has always hated teachers.

Not for some big, life ending reason. Despite what Lifetime likes to say, they’re a bunch of fucking liars, who liked to spew about teachers seducing students and shit. If that were the case, then Mitch be a goddamn millionaire cause – let’s be honest – he’s fucking gorgeous. Not as hot as his Spots (no one can compare to his Galaxy God of Beauty), but he cleans up nice. He could be a fucking movie star if he wanted.

No, it wasn’t cause some old prune was fiddling with his dick. It was cause they just didn’t care.

A lot of teachers are about the “can’t swim, tough shit” mentality. Give some vague as hell lesson about something, tell you read a bunch of bitch that still makes you sit there like ‘wtf even is this? they never said anything about this in case shit man!’. And, to make it even more insulting, give you tests with half coming from the back of the book and a mix of made up shit and when you fail? Oh, it’s your fault because obviously you didn’t read the fucking material!

Long story short, school and Mitch never got along. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Jonas, he’d had never got out of the hellish prison that was high school. Jonas made learning somehow bearable, a really big fucking deal when your someone like Mitch who can’t be bothered or can’t seem to understand anything the teacher said.  
His Joey was patient, breaking down and explaining stuff to him in a way that made it all seem so simple. And he gave praise for even the little accomplishments and tried to help him find another way around the problem when he got it wrong. He made the perfect teacher. Those fuckers from Sellwood High could a thing or two from his baby.

And it seemed like those brats knew it too. Only two weeks into this temp job and already, the praise is pouring in. Jonas came home with some new thing to say, an excited glint in his eyes as he told Mitch about how the kids seemed to like him and even how at one point the head came by just to see how everything was going.

“He said that if I continue to do a good job, I could become a full time teacher!” Jojo’s face was flushed a pleasant shade of pink as he made stir fry for dinner that night. “Can you imagine? We could finally have enough saved up for that man cave that you wanted. And I could start a vacation egg for when we want to go somewhere.”

Mitch basked in the glow of his Joey-Bean’s happiness as he leaned against the counter. Anything that made Jonas happy – excluding himself, obviously – defiantly made Mitch happy.

Or at least, that’s what he thought, until he meet the Head.

Let’s start from the beginning.

It was about two weeks after he first encounter the Dick Squad outside Jonas’ class. It was his day off and after sleeping roughly half the day away, he was back at the campus to pick Jojo up. His little Sweetheart tried to let him sleep in as he woke up early to get ready for work, but Mitch was determined and only speed passed two red lights before safely dropping his baby off, thank you very much.

He was sure to get there exactly five minutes after office hours. Jojo had told him that students needed that extra time one on one, in case they needed help or a more in-depth explanation on that days lessons. Mitch thought it was all bullshit, but he didn’t say it out loud. He trusted Jonas to come to him if someone was being a little too “friendly”. 

Then again, if it was a student, he probably wouldn’t tell Mitch cause he wouldn’t want the lucky crippled sperm getting hurt. He was good and sweet like that.

As he passed a few students, he saw a few glance at him and whisper among themselves.

“That’s him? He looks like a creep.”

“Tim told me he was Prof Jonas’ boyfriend.”

“No way! Not our sweetheart. He’s more of a thug than a boyfriend.” 

Mitch paused to look over his shoulder to see them looking at him. They froze, as if thinking that being absolutely still, that he won’t see them. Lips curling in a manic grin, he slowly turned. The urge to raise his hands, curl them like claws and yelling “boo!” was tempting, but he settled for unsettling them with his mere presence.   
Realizing that they wouldn’t easily get away, the seemingly leader of the group step up and fumbling with their words, asking if they could help him with something. The glare they sent him, as if daring Mitch to call them out on their words, made him chuckle. Honestly, he went up against a true badass before he could gather the balls to ask said badass out. This little spunk munchkin has nothing on sassy Jonas.

“You just came from my boyfriend’s office, right? You the last ones of the day.” The last one wasn’t a really a question because he already knew the answer. 

Jonas knew that Mitch would come pick him up right on the dot. He could be dead to the world forever and a day, giving no fucks about anyone else. But if Jonas needed him, he’d be wound up like he took 10 energy drinks spiked with coffee.

“W-well…yeah.” The leader hesitated, before stuttering out. “But he has a very important person in his office and –“

“Thanks.” Mitch walked away before they could finish their sentence. 

To be frank, before he even turned the corner he completely forgot about the tiny-tots crew. His only focus in mind was getting to Jonas. Anything else was just a goddamn distraction.

Finally reaching his destination, Mitch didn’t bother knocking. Jonas should be expecting him, bag packed with portfolios and binders and rearing to tell Mitch all about his day. Smiling at the though, the brunette turned the knob and opened the door.

“Joey-Bean! You better have what you need to bring home. Cause I’m not coming back during the weekend to get what you for…got.“

It took Mitch a moment to notice the obviously glaring factor in the room. Mind you, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the crayon box, but he was by no means an idiot. He was usually very observant about certain things. It was just…Jonas is usually the certain things he was observant in. 

So he’s a bit floored, when he actually takes the scene in. There was his Spots, one hip propped against the desk that Mitch had tried once –several – time to “christen” but was told off very politely with a firm refusal. He was looking at ease, body turned towards the second occupant, who Mitch would admit to hating at first sight.

Before he finally got the balls to ask Jonas out – he’d even as far to say to when finally admitted to himself he was crazy about the fluffy guy – he always imagined the kind of guy Jonas might go for; the “Anti-Mitch”, as he liked to coined it. The “Don’t worry about your son, sir. I’ll have him home before nine” kinda fucker that oozed money.

And this fucker fit the bill to a fucking T.

He was a bit older than himself, about as tall as him as well. Kinda looked like he in his forties, with grey peppering his raven black hair. That was immaculate and close cut with a stupid fringing thing going on. His skin was a healthy color, not the sickly pale of someone who never leaves their homes. And his clothes practically screamed imported from Europe. A fancy looking jacket and pants that looked like a second skin – seriously, isn’t he supposed to be a teacher? He sure as fuck didn’t look like a student – and a cardigan with a white shirt that probably cost more than Mitch’s entire check for the next 5 months.

And the fucker was leaning into Jonas’ space.

At the sound of his arrival, the two turned their attention the door. The guy pursed his lips, like he swallowed an entire lemon farm and seemed to about to say something, when Jonas pushed himself away the desk and came rushing towards him.

“Mitch!” The tall man would like to say he didn’t all but melt at the feel of his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him. But he’s a terrible liar and he could never get enough of Jonas’ affections. It was like a drug, and he knew a thing or several about those. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I’m glad to be here too.” He snorted, patted the shorter man’s back. He raised his gaze up to see Mr. Rich and Stuffy gazing at him through narrow eyes and lips twitching like he wanted to frown or sneer. 

In truth, he really didn’t care and the look the old guy threw at him made him tilt his head up a little higher. Yeah fucker, this is off limits to you. Looking down, he tapped the other on the head, making him huff and look up with gold colored eyes.

“You ready to go? Hope I didn’t interrupt anything?” 

Honestly, he hoped he did. Mr. Yale could jump off the Golden Gate Bridge into an ocean of fucking shark infested lava for all he cared. He didn’t like how close he was with Jonas when he came in.

“You came at the perfect time actually,” Jonas pulled away, a smile on his face before he turned his head to Oxford-Princeton Fuckboy. “Mr. Aberdeen just told me some exciting news. Apparently, I’m doing such a good at substituting Photography 101, that the Board would like to be not only stay on as a permanent teacher, but they also wanted to know if I wanted to do some summer courses.”

“That’s great, baby.” It made Mitch a bit sad that they wouldn’t be able to laze around in the summer as much as they use too – well until he had to go to work – he was very proud of his little spotted galaxy. He reached his arm out and squeezed the others waist. “I’m sure proud of you. Told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Yes.” Mr. Aberdeen coughed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a perfect shade of cornflower blue. He hated that color. God, Mitch thought, even his voice was pompous sounding. “Our student assessment of the class, showed that many students seemed to enjoy and appreciate Mr. Wagner’s presence and teaching methods. Many have asked him for future classes, as well as said they would recommend the class if he taught it.” 

He paused to give Jonas a small grin. Mitch tightened his hold on him. “And after meeting him face to face, I can see why. The Board likes a teacher who make students eager to learn…even if it is for a subject, such as the arts. As his probation supervisor, it is my pleasure to welcome Jonas into our little ‘family’.”

Jonas stepped out of Mitch’s hold to shake the man’s hand. “I won’t make you regret, Mr. Aberdeen, I swear. I’ll do my best to make you not regret hiring me.”

Though they stopped shaking, their hands were still clasp and Mitch swore he’d snap if the rich brat didn’t let go soon. Aberdeen’s face split into a huge grin as he leaned into Jonas space again.

“I’m sure I won’t, Jonas. And please, call me Richard. If you need anything – help with assignments, a teacher’s aide; even if it’s getting a ride home. Please don’t hesitant to come find me.”

Deciding that enough was enough, Mitch stepped forward and clasped his hand on Jonas shoulder. He felt the other jump, but he didn’t take his eyes off Aberdeen as he carefully but firmly, removed Jonas’ hand from the other. Leveling him with his best “don’t fuck with me” stare, he sneered.

“That’s nice of you at off, Dickie boy, but don’t hold your breath. Joey can handle anything that’s thrown at him. And if he can’t, he’s got me.”

Aberdeen’s face closed off as he took Mitch in with a small twist of his lips and his eyes hard. Mitch can tell when he easily dismisses him; how he saw nothing but trash and didn’t expect anything to happen. He’s seen that look from a few people who would come up to Jonas and him. 

How they thought that Jonas could be taken from his side and to their own with a few place words and suggestions. There were times he feared that they would succeed. He knew he didn’t really deserve Jonas at times – with how much shit he gave back in the day and how much shit he’d give every now and again. 

But he was always there at the end of day, not them. And he’d keep being there, end of story. After a few tense seconds, Aberdeen looked away with a huff. He sometimes stood in wonder as he watched Jonas work or putter around the house like a wife, and wonder how he even got so lucky. Mitch likes to think that repays that loyalty back with his devotion to Jonas’ happiness.

“Yes, well. I should be going now. I have another appointment I need to take off. Again, congratulations Jonas. If you will excuse me.”

“Have a good evening, Mr. Aberdeen.” Jonas called out to the retreating man’s back. 

Once the door closed, Mitch felt the tension in shoulders lessen at the sound of the door closing. He bent down to press a kiss against the dark locks.

“You know he was trying to get into your pants, right?” He said after a moment, leaning away to let Jonas turn to face him.

He was a little surprised when the other snorted. “Of course. I’m not blind, Mitchy.” Going around his desk to pick up his work bag, Jonas began to put a few binders in. From where he was standing, he could see it was packed with portfolios. “Everyone knows that Richard Aberdeen is a flirt. I just ignore him half the times unless he gets too close.” He levels a withering glare at his boyfriend. “I don’t need you protecting me, Mitch. I’m not that obtuse.”

“Didn’t say you were, babe.” Mitch took the messenger bag from the other as they made their way out the door. “I just asking. You can never be careful with those tweed jacket types.”

Turning to lock the door behind them, the dark skinned man snorted. “Well, luckily for me my type is idiot bad boys with hearts of gold.” One golden eye looked over his shoulder as he gave Mitch a small smirk. “I guess I’m as safe as can be.”

Mitch felt his lips stretch to a sappy grin, but he didn’t stop it as he throw his arm over Jonas’s neck and lead him out the hall.

“Damn straight, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this continues!
> 
> Lol yeah I started this and another chapter, like, a day after I posted this. Finally got around to finishing this one. The other one needs work but I should hopefully get it done before February.
> 
> I got two other ideas written down as summaries that I wanna do. One is even A/B/O (my second greatest weakness after the geek/bully live trope). Hopefully I get that posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there might be more of this fic. Idk for sure. Like I said, it was on the fly sorta thing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this horrible thing! You rock. Go get then cookies, you earned then. Please leave a review if you want. Constructive feedback helps me improve.
> 
> Have a good day :D


End file.
